


Two Kindred Vampires

by orphan_account



Series: angel [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when Angel a vampire that was cursed to feel the guilt of his previous life meets a girl that he changed so long ago but then realizes that he made a big mistake leaving her being as she was his one true love, will she ever forgive him or will their love end in disaster.
Relationships: angel/Star
Series: angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629547





	Two Kindred Vampires

One night in Los Angeles Angel was out on his nightly hunt for vampires when he came across a young girl, she was pretty little thing and in so many ways reminded him of Cordelia who had passed away earlier that year, and she was also in danger or so he thought anyway, so being the dark hero that he was he went to the aid of this young girl, only to realise that she wasn't as helpless as he first thought, in fact she was quite the opposite, she was a feisty one and handled her self pretty well in a fight, which also reminded him of Buffy and Faith, more of Faith yet when she turned around she didn't look like any of them, she had black shoulder length hair, brown eyes and wore a kind of goth look but she looked directly at Angel, smiled and then ran home, because the sun was coming up.

As the sun came up Angel was thinking about the young dark haired girl, and how much she would bring to his team, and how much peace she could probably bring to him, after his relationship with Buffy went south because of his curse, all he wanted was to be happy that was without becoming Angelus again.

While she was waiting at home for the sun to go down, Star was thinking about the dark mysterious hero that had tried to save her last night, wondering if he knew what it was like to be like she was, to never be able to love another with out fear of becoming Starless, to be destined to be alone, to never know true happiness without killing the person who loves her.

The next night both Angel and Star went out to hunt vampires only this time they actually came face to face with each other, both of them were going for the same vampire, both of them then had a sense for each other. That was the night that they found out that though they are vampires and cursed they could still find happiness with in each other they could still be vampire hunters. Angel asked Star to become a private detective like he was, to give her meaning to give her hope that one day she can be redeemed, that maybe this curse was a good thing, that even the worst side of her was worth saving, was worth something to someone, even if she didn't think she was.

During the second daytime Star couldn't make it back home so Angel offered her his place for the time being, just so he could get to know her a little better though he had a sense that they already knew each other from another time. That is when Star informed him that she had ran away from her home town of Pensacola Florida because she had nearly killed her ex, after they had the perfect moment of happiness. Then Angel told her that she was not the only one that had ran from their home because of the curse, though it made her feel better that she wasn't the only one that was cursed, she had that feeling that his was different that he didn't fully understand her.

Star then informed Angel that she was changed in 1864 by a vampire that had force fed her their blood then snapped her neck, then she woke up three days later with no one to teach her what she had become, with no one to teach her how to control her thirst.

It was then that Angel told her that though his sire never actually abandoned him that he had to abandon his young one before she truly understood what was happening to her, from that point their she knew that her sire was her soul mate.


End file.
